Wings
by Macx
Summary: A sensual moment between two fallen angels. Part of the Balance series.


TITLE: Wings

AUTHOR: Macx

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Darn it!

Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):

English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize g> The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are...

ARCHIVE: yes

WARNINGS: none

TYPE: yaoi

**RATING: M, for FFNet specifically. All MA material has been cut out. If you still think it's too explicit to be rate M, tell ME first before you kill my account through a complaint... I will take care of it. **

**Thank you kindly.**

PAIRING: Dark/Krad

FEEDBACK: empty inbox seeks emails g>

**Wings**  
by Macx

Feathers mixed, black and white, creating an intriguing pattern as they brushed against each other. Bodies entwined, hands lodged in black or blond hair, lips meeting in soft kisses that grew in intensity and depth. Dark moaned into the mouth ravishing his, his wings trembling under the onslaught of sensuality. White feathers, like silvery silk, tickled his skin and he drew a shuddering breath, trying to break away from the assault but also needing more.

Krad whispered something into his ear, making him shiver, and his hands clenched a little into the strong arms that kept him safe. Those maddening fingers slid over his back to where his wings began, starting to massage the base, the very root of the magical appendages, and Dark let out a keening moan.

Oh dear gods...

He was ready to come here and now just because of that touch.

Krad lowered them onto the ground, soft with the thick blanket and the grass underneath. The strokes across his wings continued, sensual and firm, light and teasing, and Dark arched into each one. Fingers dove into the thickness of feathers, disappearing into the midnight black color that seemed to swallow all light. They found new triggers, new hot spots, and Dark gasped loudly, eyes squeezing shut in ecstasy.

"More?" Krad whispered silky into his ear.

"Don't you dare stop," he managed, wings quivering.

He spread them wide as Krad hit another spot and groaned softly. There was this little place right before the root joint that sent jolts of pleasure through his system. Not to mention what the caress of his feathers did to him.

They had never made love with their wings out before. Never. And now... the sensations... coming from the appendages... they were exquisite.

"Krad..." he hissed

"Yes, love?"

Light reflected in the cat eyes, made them look otherworldly, dangerous and alluring in one, so strange and yet well-known.

And just why did the demon sound like a predator who had just caught his prey? And was playing with it

Because that was what had happened. Krad had caught him in a tumble and he was slowly but surely maddening him with his torture. He so much wanted... needed... craved...

What?

He wanted to come, to feel the explosion as climax ripped through him, but on the other hand, it would end the sensations that were so sweet and intense.

"Please..." he whispered hoarsely.

Krad let his hands slide down Dark's smooth back Dark whispered feverish encouragement, pushing and urging and drawing Krad in. Still needing more. Still needing so much more.

White wings, pristine and glistening, each feather well-groomed and healthy, spread over them like an angelic canopy. Eyes the color of golden chrome, shining with emotions that took Dark's breath away, met dilated violet ones. The slit pupils gave them a feline look, made them alien and inhuman, but to Dark they were warm and familiar and no more demonic than his own.

Dark let his gaze travel over the perfect body perched above him, let his hands follow the path his eyes had taken, and he was rewarded with a darkening of those alien eyes. Krad leaned forward, lips meeting his own, pushing into him. Dark met the deep kiss with more fervor and arched up, his wings quivering underneath him.

* * *

Krad looked down into the deep purple eyes, saw flecks of gold swirl among the midnight blue and violet, almost drowned in the black of the wide open pupil. Lust shone in those familiar eyes. 

Eyes that had haunted him through the centuries.

And not in a positive way. He had hated these eyes, the mischief, the taunts, the teasing. He had hated the very existence of the phantom thief now splayed onto the grass underneath him. He had vowed to kill him, slowly, take his life and erase that mocking smile from his lips forever.

Now all he wanted to do was protect him. He wanted to keep him from harm, love him, touch him, listen to his heartbeat, his breath, his very thrum of existence in the fabric of this universe.

Krad had never truly loved. Not like this. Not this openly and intimately and without restraints. He had loved his first host, but that had been a child's affection, a wonder, the newness, the simple co-existence of his soul with that of his creator. And he loved Satoshi, his current host. He loved him differently from Dark and Satoshi would always be the most important person in his life, because without him Krad would die.

But Dark... Dark held all that Krad couldn't express, couldn't put into words, and still the other man knew him so well.

Black wings spread over the grass and the blanket, large and beautiful and powerful. Wings the color of the night. Wings that put the night sky to shame, making it seem lighter than it was since they held so much blackness in them. Wings and eyes and hair that reflected everything Dark was, right down to his name.

Polar opposites, Krad mused.

Fallen angels, both of them. Demons, right from their birth. Angelic, maybe. Demonic, most definitely. In either appearance, black or white, they were both. Nothing could hide what they were.

He loved him. So deeply, so completely... He loved his other half, his thief, his former enemy, a man who was so strong and so vulnerable in one, so young and so old still. They had shared centuries and both had been jaded, one more, one less. Pain was hidden deep inside those pools of purple color, liquid and ever-changing, and Krad knew some of it intimately.

He leaned down and placed a loving kiss onto the already ravaged lips, listened to the breathy moans as he let his kisses trail down the slender column of his throat, nibbling a little at the collar bone, and then ran a forgiving tongue over the only scar Dark bore on his handsome form. Created by the Link Pin of Time, it had impaled the kaitou, torn screams of agony from his throat, and Krad had gloated over the writhing form, delighting in the pain.

Fingers wove into his hair and held on as the slender form arched into his caresses, and Dark whimpered softly. The sheer sound of pleasure let Krad forget about those dark days and he ran petting hands over the quivering flanks, down to his lover's thighs.

Wings trembled, beat helplessly as they lay trapped on the ground, the weight of both demons resting on them, and Krad didn't think for a second that Dark wanted to escape.

Long legs fell open, inviting him, and he smiled.

"Patience," he whispered, peppering the twitching stomach with little biting kisses..

Looking at the dark winged demon, his fallen angel, his other half, his lover... Krad felt something inside of him contract painfully. The rush of emotions was just as strong as the first time he had seen Dark like this, a year ago, opening himself up to Krad in a way that spoke of complete and utter trust.

"I love you," he whispered through those constricting feelings.

Dark's eyes grew into even deeper pools of lust and love. "I love you," he echoed, voice laden with emotions.

°

Dark welcomed the heated, shaking form into his arms, embraced Krad with his wings as much as was possible, the black feathers mingled with white as Krad's own wings drooped limply over them. His angel was breathing heavily, panting, shaking, and the golden eyes were screwed shut.

His angel.

Dark almost chuckled. At least he smiled.

Krad was an angel, fallen maybe, a demon, too, but he was his. Beautiful, powerful, strong and still so gentle inside. There was a lot hidden behind the chrome golden gaze, the feline slit pupils. Dark had seen it all, had been a witness to a lot of pain and horror, and he loved Krad even more because he had survived it all.

To be his.

White wings moved lazily, covered them as they folded into position, and Dark hummed lazily. He closed his eyes, let the warm weight lull him into a sense of sleep and total peace.

Cocooned in black and white feathers, the two magical beings slept.


End file.
